Defenders Vol 2 7
| StoryTitle1 = Fire above, Thunder Below | Synopsis1 = A mystical bomb has exploded on Sky island and instead of causing destruction it has opened up a portal to another realm. Suddenly two giant demons come out of it and Doctor Strange imprisons the Hulk to prevent him from attacking. Strange then attempts to send the beings back through the portal with his mystical abilities. The Bloodravens attack the Defenders and Avians and they do their best to confront them. As Doctor Strange slowly weakens the Hulk is set free and so Hulk. Valkyrie and Sub-Mariner attempt to send the creatures back through with force. As Hellcat and Nighthawk continues battling the Bloodraven Cult they noticed Red Raven is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly as the heroes dive away from the portal Red Raven wedges the demons in with Sky Island itself. Strange seals the edges of the portals to Sky Island and tells Red Raven that he will soon study on how to help close the portal, Sub-Mariner then demands that the Defenders help free Atlantis from Attuma. All accept except hulk who is angry for yet again being imprisoned and angered by his teammates but Nighthawk convinces him to go. When the Heroes arrive, Strange gives them the ability to breathe under water. Aragorn is left behind. Suddenly the heroes are attacked by Attuma's super-villains, Piranha defends Attuma from Sub-Mariner. Hulk attacks Orka. Nagala battles Doctor Strange. Valkyrie battles Tiger Shark. Whilst the other two battle the rest of the barbarian warriors. As the Defenders started to win the battle, Hulk, Sub-Mariner and Doctor Strange are teleported away. As soon as they can, Nighthawk, Hellcat and Valkyrie also teleport away using their rings. When they reappear, the 3 find that the Hulk has already defeated the new threat to Earth, Hell-Eyes with a punch to the eye. They then decide to try and locate the Silver Surfer. Meanwhile elsewhere a archaeologist woman argues with her husband and he walks out, she then goes to the door to see if it is the pizza man but when she opens it she is shot dead by an unseen assailant. | Writer1_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler1_1 = Erik Larsen | Inker1_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist1_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Sally * Stevie * Races and Species: * * * * * ** * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * * Items: * * * | Notes = * Valkyrie narrates this part of the series. * Hell-Eyes was seen last in . * This cover is imitative and an homage to the Jack Kirby silver age cover of . * Attuma previously appeared in . He will appear next in issue 11, and then . * This issue contains a letters page Defenders Dialogue. Letters are published from M.E. Watkins., Roger L. Ralston, J. David Clarke, Tony R. Davison, and Cleo Bostick. | Trivia = * A false clue was given this issue that the un-named gunman/assassin was Melf, the Elf with the Gun. Reader's eventually learn that Melf was not involved in these killings. | Recommended = | Links = }}